deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang vs Sans
Yang_vs_Sans.jpg|Rambosans Blazblue Yang vs Sans.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Yang_vs_Sans_Cartoonfan_V2.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Yang_blue_vs_Sans_Yellow_Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Sans vs Yang.jpg|Sebastian pereira90 What-if_Death_Battle_Sans_vs._Yang_Xiao_Long.jpg|Venage237 Yang vs Sans.PNG|ZDogg S Yang vs Sans is a what if? fight. Description Which pun making, fun loving, older sibling to a younger red sibling will defeat the other. Beginning Wiz: Siblings come in all shapes and sizes, and sometimes they even know how to fight. Boomstick: Yang, the punch happy member of RWBY. Wiz: And Sans, the pun making skeleton. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight. Yang Wiz: Yang Xiao Long is one of the four members of RWBY and a student of Beacon Academy. Boomstick: What kind of team name is RWBY? Sounds like one of those disco parties. Wiz: Anyway, Yang's main way of attacking is with her golden gauntlets called Ember Celica, which make shotgun noises every time it hits something. Boomstick: But why? Wiz: It makes noises like that because it fires orange bullets from its arms whenever Yang aims it at someone. It also fires Red bullets. Boomstick: Her gauntlets can also catch on fire, which lets her perform fire related moves and give her immunity to fire. This girl is on fiyah! Wiz: Her only other ability is her Aura, which is her most powerful technique. Boomstick: She can only use this when she's critically injured, but it kinda helps. It absorbs some of the damage from the attacks, but it only works on physical attacks, so projectiles can easily hurt her. Wiz: It also heals wounds though very slightly. However, too many strong hits to her Aura can easily kill her, as Yang's Aura slowly kills her stamina as sacrifice for being stronger. Boomstick: Yang has beaten Junior's gang, survived getting her arm ripped off, and was able to destroy a pillar, though she needed her Aura to do this. Wiz: However, she's cocky, arrogant, and she sucks against kick reliant opponents. Yang: Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas. Sans Wiz: Sans is the older brother to Papyrus and best friend of Frisk. Boomstick: But god, the puns this guy makes! Wiz: Sans may look weak at first, but he's got a large amount of telekinesis hax that kill you easily if you give him the chance. Boomstick: As his main attack, he can summon bones out of nowhere to protect him. Normal bones, Bone Shields, Bone Walls and even soul sucking Blue Bones. You name it, he has a bone for it. Wiz: Other attacks include Gaster Blasters, which are multiple creatures Sans can summon that fire lasers that do a lot of damage. Boomstick: Karmic Retribution uses the opponent's sins against them. The more sins they committed, the more life the Karmic Retribution drains from their soul. It's like a scarier version of the Penance Stare. Wiz: Game Changing Jump Out lets Sans interrupt the opponent's attack right before they perform it. Boomstick: 4th Wall Hell is an attack that breaks your game and won't let you quit. However, this attack can't really be used in battle. Wiz: Pre Special Attack summons a ton of bones and Gaster Blasters everywhere, making it hard to dodge. Boomstick: Sparing Sans is an instant kill move that will happen if his opponent tries to spare him, and Special Attack time stops the entire arena until the opponent gives up or Sans feels like it. Wiz: Sans is one of the fastest Undertale characters thanks to his teleportation, he has survived a hit from Full Power Chara, and actually defeated Flowey numerous times by himself, who is a reality warping god. Boomstick: However, he's lazy, and if he's hit once, he's dead. Sans: It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. One days like these kids like you, SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL. Fight In a forest, Yang was killing random Undertale monsters she thought were evil, which caught the attention of Sans. Sans: hey asshole. Yang: Huh? Sans: are you ready to have a bad time? Fight Sans grabs Yang with TK and throws her around before slamming her into a tree, bruising Yang badly. Sans summons some Gaster Blasters that fire lasers at Yang. Yang dodges them barely before getting slammed in the face with a bone. Sans creates a bone wall behind and in front of Yang, crushing her multiple times before she gets launched backwards by a TK push. Sans: y'know, for a serial killer, you're pretty weak. Sans summons more Gaster Blasters to trap her, but Yang takes them out with fire punches. She then starts shooting bullets at Sans, who teleports past them easily. Yang rushes up to Sans and swings at him multiple times, each time missing. Sans then lifts Yang off her feet and slams her into the ground multiple times, creating a crater. Yang struggles to get up, only to get thrown backwards by TK. Sans: listen buddy, i'll let you have one free hit on me since i feel sorry for you. Yang: Wow, really? Yang rushes up to Sans and throws a punch, only to miss completely. Sans: syke! Sans secretly starts using Karmic Retribution, which secretly starts to weaken Yang. Yang tries to shoot more bullets, but is interrupted by Game Changing Jump Out, causing her to get impaled by a bone instead. Yang: No! I can't lose! Yang activates her Aura, causing the trees around them to explode in fire. Sans: wow, you're hot. Yang: Really? Sans: i'd say you're on fire. Yang: You're flatt...AGH! Sans impales Yang with a sharp bone, causing her to start bleeding. She tries to fight back, but the Karmic Retribution begins to kick in and start draining her life. Sans: sayonara. Sans performs the Pre Special Attack, obliterating Yang instantly. KO Sans: get dunked on! Post Fight Boomstick: While Yang doesn't die in one hit, Sans annihilated her in every other category. Sans's speed was much faster than Yang, meaning that Yang wouldn't even touch Sans in the slightest. The Gaster Blasters and TK would easily overpower Yang considering that it's been able to beat Flowey and give full power Chara trouble. Wiz: And then there's the Karmic Retribution, which would easily cause Yang the most trouble. It'd be even more affective when Yang uses her Aura, since her Aura is also leeching away at her. Even if that doesn't do the trick, Sans could always just TK the crap out of her until she turns into mush. Boomstick: Looks like Yang received a skeleTON of a beating. Wiz: The winner is Sans. Next time on Death Battle ???: The elder gods fear me now! ???: I need a monstah to clobba that there Kirby! Shao Kahn vs King Dedede Category:Rambosans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Undertale themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016